Lo siento, es lo más difícil de decir
by Tatjash
Summary: Coulson se ha dado cuenta que le ha fallado a Melinda. Tenía que haber confiado en ella y debería disculparse por ello, pero a veces, decir como te sientes es algo difícil de pronunciar.


A veces, el simple hecho de quedarte mirando fijamente una imagen te inspira y eso me ha pasado a mi, observando un par de stills de Melinda May del capítulo 1x17. No se si pasara algo remotamente parecido, pero me ha gustado escribir este fic. Porque a veces, decir lo siento, es uno de los mejores actos de amor. No tiene porque ser de forma romántica, simplemente es un acto de amor. (No contiene spoilers, salvo que no hayas visto los últimos episodios, aunque al fin y al cabo es un interpretación un poco libre de la situación.) ¡Espero que os guste!

**Lo siento, parece ser lo más díficil de decir.**

Phil Coulson observó desde la lejanía a su más antigua amiga Melinda May. Ella miraba como Skye y Fitz cotorreaban alrededor de Simmons, que había vuelto a unirse a ellos después de estár en el Hub. May, sonreía tímidamente y ponía los ojos en blanco. Seguro que estaba pensando en que eran unos "niños" o algo parecido.

Él tomo aire unos segundos, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que le debía una disculpa por haber dudado de ella. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido por un momento hacerlo? Si había alguien que le había sido fiel durante todos estos años y que nunca le había fallado, esa era Melinda. Pero las cosas eran tan sospechosas... sin contar, que él había perdido suficientemente el norte con su obsesión por encontrar a la persona detrás de el clarividente, como para no ser capaz de ver más allá.

Si tan solo la hubiera escuchado...

-May - pronunció Coulson cuando se posicionó tras ella.

Ella se giró, con sorpresa y enseguida se irguió como preparada para recibir órdenes.

-Coulson.

-¿Como estás? - preguntó él refiriéndose a su brazo vendado. Él mismo la había curado cuando había recibido aquella bala. Pero apenas fueron capaces de hablar, demasiada gente alrededor, habían muchas cosas que asumir y por las que luchar en la batalla.

-No es la primera herida que recibo - contestó con frialdad, pero había algo, si te parabas unos instantes y mirabas a los ojos de aquella mujer, podías ver mucho más. Y él sabía que no estaba bien. Él tenía la culpa de ello. ¿Porqué le costaba tanto expresarle aquello? él lo sabía, porque no era fácil, porque sabía que la había hecho daño y eso no se lo perdonaría en su vida.

Coulson agachó la cara mostrando su arrepentimiento...

-Melinda yo... -empezó a pronunciar pero ella no pudo evitar interrumpirle.

-No hace falta que digas nada. -negó con la cabeza, emocionada y quitándole importancia.

-Sí, si hace falta. Tengo que disculparme.

-Phil, estabas haciendo tú trabajo.

-Al igual que tú - y se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos - pero con la diferencia que tú no perdiste la fe en mí y yo no confié en ti. Creíste en mí, incluso aunque estaba perdiendo la razón. Seguiste ahí.

-Y siempre lo estaré - sonrió ella comprendiendo que a él le dolía más todo aquello que a ella misma. Le había dolido, pero en este trabajo las cosas eran a veces así.

Él no pudo evitarlo y la abrazó. Ella puso cara de sorpresa. Pero intentó sonreír, incluso a ella le gustaba que le dieran un abrazo de vez en cuando.

-Me estás haciendo daño en el brazo - confesó ella al fin.

-Lo siento.

-Tranquilo.

-No, Melinda. Lo siento. Lo siento por todo. -indicó Coulson ahora sonriendo también con media sonrisa.

-Está olvidado.

Coulson recordó algo y metió su mano en el bolsillo, entonces sostuvo la mano de la agente May y puso algo en ella.

-¿Qué es? - preguntó Melinda mirando aquel pequeño pin del capitán américa. Ella no pudo evitar reír. Su amigo era todo un coleccionista y un gran fan de aquel héroe.

-Es mi mayor tesoro, me lo regalo mi padre cuando empecé a mostrar signos de admiración por el superhéroe y me sentía solo porque no tenía amigos en el colegio. Me dijo que aquello me haría recordar quien era y podía ser quien yo quisiera como pasó con Steve Rogers, y que no estaba solo. sobretodo que no olvidara aquello.

-Phil, no puedo aceptarlo.

Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirándola a los ojos. Y apretó la mano de Melinda con fuerza.

-Quiero que lo tengas, porque tú me haces recordar quien soy más que ese pin. Y ojala algún día tú puedas volver a ser quien fuiste. Pero, sobretodo, quiero que sepas que confío en tí y que nunca volveré a dudar. Que no estás sola en este mundo, porque me tienes a mí y siempre me tendrás aunque no estemos cerca.

-Phil... - pero la Agente May no sabía que decir, se había quedado sin palabras. - Gracias.

-Gracias a ti, por guardarme las espaldas, Mel. -acarició el brazo que no estaba vendado y se marchó.

Melinda May se quedó observando como Coulson se alejaba, conmovida y apretó el pin con fuerza. Lo guardaría como guardaba su corazón que latía por aquel hombre desde hacía tanto tiempo y lo haría siempre.

**FIN**


End file.
